


Promises, Promises

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light, Otalia - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, bauer bbq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an idea for a Forth of July fic and after reading chylybyn's 'Truth Self Evident' on the incandescentfire site it inspired me to pen this one. Likewise, this one is set a year after the infamous Bauer Barbecue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Promises, Promises**

"I can't find them," the female voice on the other end of my phone was pleading. "The shareholders are expecting-."

"Fine," I said cutting her short. Somehow a quick trip to the mini-mart is now derailing my entire day. Lord, why is good help so hard to find? I really need a new personal assistant. "I'll see to it."

"We need it for Monday."

"I know," I tell her with a heavy sigh. "I'm on my way now."

After I hang up, I know the next call is one I do NOT want to make, but I have to do it.

It's not only my job at Spaulding that's at stake, but also Emma's prospects too. If she decides she wants to follow in her grandfather or father's footsteps, the decisions made now will dictate her future. I have to look out for Bean. Olivia has to understand that, right?

Taking a deep breath I dial the phone and after two rings there's an answer of, "Hello, Baby."

Her voice drives me wild and I have to smile. The grin doesn't stay long though when I think of the news I'm bringing.

"Hey, Sweetie," I start, hearing the nervousness in my own voice.

"What's wrong?" Oh, how this woman knows me.

"I'll need to meet you at the barbeque." I close my eyes, as if steadying myself for the reaction. But all I get is dead silence. Why did it have to be dead silence? I could take ranting and raving, comments about leaving her alone, but this…I know she's replaying everything that happened last year in her head. "Olivia?"

"I heard you," she replies. "Can, I, uh, ask why?"

God, her voice is cracking already. I can hear the hurt.

"It's work. My PA isn't quite as good as the PA's you've hired." Maybe a bit of levity might help. When she says nothing I know I need to move on. "There's a shareholder meeting and I need to make sure we've got it all before Monday."

"You need to fire that woman," she says forcefully.

"I'm considering it," I say honestly. "But for the moment, I have to see to this. I have to make sure that this is done. It's not just about protecting Spaulding interests, but Emma's too. After all, she might want to be the next business mongrel in the family." For just a moment, Olivia snorts in amusement and I feel a tad lighter. "I swear," I tell her growing serious again. "I WILL be there, Olivia."

I can hear her ragged sigh over the phone. "Okay," she relents. "I believe you."

"Not completely, I know. And this year was going to be different. I had every intention of walking in there with you."

"Why don't we wait then?" Olivia replies. "We'll go to the office together and then the party."

"I don't mind you coming with me, but I don't know how long it will take. And Emma really wanted to do the three legged race this year."

"One second," she says. I hear muffled voices for a few moments and the phone coming back to someone's ear.

"Hey Ma," Emma says and her voice fills me with joy. I love that she's adopted Rafe's nickname for me.

"Hey Bean. Did your Mom tell you what's up?"

"Yeah, I told her why don't we just have Uncle Rick do the 3-legged race last. That way you'll be sure to be there."

"You're a smart cookie," I compliment her and she giggles. I can practically see her smiling through the phone.

"But you are coming, right? It's not gonna be like last year, is it?"

There isn't a drop of malice in her voice at all. Just curiosity, but that alone is enough. It breaks my heart and I feel myself tearing up.

"No, Baby. I'm gonna be there. Put your Mom back on, okay?"

I hear her give the phone back to Olivia who says, "Okay, so we'll see you there then?"

"No," I tell her firmly.

"No?" she asks sounding wounded.

"I'm calling back my PA. If she doesn't find the file by Monday 6 AM she's fired. I've got a date with my family. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"No," she replies. "I'm sorry for not feeling more secure. It's just today…"

"I get it. I really do," I tell her. "I shouldn't put work first when it comes to important family outings – at least, not today of all days. I'll just have to get up a little early on Monday if she doesn't get that paperwork in order, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's settled then."

"Natalia?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be home in twenty so tell Emma to have those crispy treats ready."

"I will, Sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

I smile as I hang up.

**The End**


End file.
